HUNKAI : AMBIGU(?)
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [HUNKAI] [FANTASY] INI PWP, SEPERTINYA. Jongin terbangun ditempat aneh. Tanpa busana . Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? BUDAYAKAN REVIEW JUSEYO.


**AMBIGU**

 **Author : Park RinHyun.**

 **Genre : _PWP Fantasy :v_**  
 **Cast : Oh Sehun ,Kim Jongin.**

 **Note :**  
 **Boys love ini mengandung 'konten dewasa' dibeberapa bagian.**

 **WARNING : SUMPAH INI KACAU !**

* * *

 _(Back Sound : EXO - PLAYBOY )_

Selamat membaca ~

Jeritan burung-burung tanpa wujud. Lantunan siulan . Desauan angin yang menabrak partikel pepohonan.

Suara itu berlomba mengusik pendengarannya.

Jongin terbangun.

Netranya membuka perlahan.  
Silau. Titik fokus matanya masih buyar. Buram .  
Beberapa detik kemudian,penglihatannya membaik.

Suasana yang begitu asing. Jongin menduga ia berada di sebuah hutan. Dilihat dari lebatnya pepohonan yang tumbuh gagah mengelilingi.

Namun anehnya ,pepohonan itu seperti diciptakan sebagai tameng. Pagar tanaman.

Pandangan Jongin jatuh pada tubuhnya sendiri.  
Bola matanya membesar .  
Ia berada di sebuah ranjang . Yang entah kenapa bisa berada ditempat seperti ini.

I **a naked.**  
 **Lebih buruk lagi ,ia terjebak diantara benda aneh berupa sulur tanaman yang mengikat-memutari tubuh telanjangnya .**

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'  
Jongin mencoba memberontak. Mengikuti intuisinya.

Sialnya, sulur itu semakin erat menyandera tubuhnya.

'Sssh...' Jongin mendesis.  
Beberapa bagian dari sulur laknat itu mengerjai telinganya yang sensitif.

Jongin lemas .

Derap langkah halus mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.  
Matanya menyipit.

Seseorang itu mendekat.

Jongin panik ,ia baru ingat dengan keadaannya yang polos tanpa pelindung.

"Halo,Kim Jongin" ,suara jernih yang familiar di telinganya.

Netra Jongin membola seakan-akan keluar dari sarangnya.

Dia Oh Sehun. Bocah 15 tahun yang sudah 7 tahun ini menjadi tetangganya.  
Tapi... seingatnya Oh Sehun tidak setampan sosok yang mulai mengambil posisi di atasnya ini.

Apaaaa?  
Jongin melempar tatapan mengancam.  
Sehun menyeringai tanpa rasa takut. Ia telah berhasil membawa Jongin terkungkung dibawah tubuh seksinya.

Mata nakalnya menelusuri tubuh pria yang ia kagumi.  
Mulus sempurna. Ramping. Keseksiannya mengalahkan wanita pengobral nafsu diluar sana.

"Aku menyukaimu,Kim Jongin"  
"Kau bercanda ?"  
"Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau gay ?"  
"Bukan"  
"Tapi kaubilang ..."  
"Aku hanya menyukaimu..kau siap untuk ritual kita?",Sehun berdiri dengan mudahnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang bungkam.

Bibirnya merapal mantra dalam bahasa latin yang benar-benar tidak Jongin pahami maksudnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ,sulur-sulur itu bergerak.

Salah satunya menuju mulut Jongin. Pria tan itu menahan napas.  
Bibirnya dipaksa terbuka ,sulur itu memperkosa rongga mulut Jongin tanpa ampun yang membuat bagian tubuh yang lain bereaksi.  
Ujung sulur itu mengeluarkan cairan semacam lendir yang berfungsi untuk menambah energi. Semacam _Aphrodisiac._ Cairan putih susu itu memasuki mulut Jongin , tertelan olehnya. Ia tak bisa menolak. Cairan itu memenuhi aliran darahnya. Memancing birahi primitif miliknya.

Sulur lain menyentuh 'milik' Jongin. Beraksi brutal mengocok alat vital sang korban.  
Membuatnya semakin jauh dari ukuran normal. Terangsang hebat hingga ereksi sempurna.

Sulur-sulur itu bekerja dengan amat baik.

Mempermainkan puting Jongin hingga keras dan memerah.

Menggelitik bagian perut ,pusar hingga pinggang.

Dan bagian yang paling parah.  
Mereka memasuki bagian bawahnya ,menjebol lubang perawannya yang belum tersentuh siapapun.

Membuat Jongin mendesah,menjerit dan berkali-kali memuncratkan cairan semennya.

Di lain sisi,Sehun memandangi Jongin penuh gairah.  
Miliknya mengeras .  
Ia menggeram tertahan membayangkan miliknya memasuki Jongin.

Satu kalimat Latin diucapnya tanpa suara. Sulur itu berhenti. Jongin terbaring lemas di ranjang . Berantakan. Bermandi keringat juga sperma miliknya sendiri.  
Mata sayunya memandang Sehun yang sudah kembali mengurungnya,dalam keadaan polos tentu saja. Pakaiannya sudah tergeletak tak beraturan di bawah sana.

Bibir Sehun menyapa bibir penuh Jongin.  
Dan selanjutnya hanya desahan kenikmatan yang menyelimuti mereka.

 **5 years later...**

"Eomma... "  
Sesosok bocah tampan berlari menuju pria yang kita tahu adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Televisi Yang menampilkan acara musik kesukaanya terabaikan seketika.  
Putra kesayangannya melompat ke pelukannya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ada kabar baik?"  
Oh Taeoh mengangguk penuh antusias.  
"Taeoh bertemu seseorang . Kata Appa dia itu mate Taeoh"

Mate ? Di usia semuda ini ?  
"Siapa namanya ?"  
"Park Jiwon "

Interaksi ibu-anak itu terhenti.  
Sehun baru tiba dengan penampilan berantakan.  
Kelelahan.  
Memeluk putra kesayangan mereka. Dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan untuk sang 'suami'.  
"Selamat datang ,sayang"

"Ngomong-ngomong Jiwon adalah putra tetangga baru kita", bisik Sehun .  
Jongin tak berkedip.

 **Fin.**

 **BISAKAH DIBILANG NC ? Bukannya ikutan panas, aku geli sendiri XD**

 **/Ngumpet di punggung Seokjin eomma/**

 **Maafin diriku yang masih 'polos' ini kekeke**

 **REVIEW/FAV PLEASE.**


End file.
